Lyra Heartstrings/Gallery
Season one Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight and Spike "what are we gonna do?" S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Lyra Heartstrings runs from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Boast Busters Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Ponyville market S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Lyra Heartstrings and her cup.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Suited For Success Lyra Heartstrings on cloud.png|Sonic Rainboom Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Lyra Heartstrings reaction S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Lyra Heartstrings in appleloosa.png|Over a Barrel Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Lyra Heartstrings at the ceremony S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Lyra with heart eyes S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Lyra in her costume S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Lyra at Sisterhooves Social S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Lyra Cutie Pox cropped S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Lyra Mare Do Well S02E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Lyra in pony mob S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Lyra at well cropped S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Lyra during the play S02E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Lyra The Last Roundup S02E14.png|The Last Roundup Lyra Heartstrings turn S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Lyra Heartstrings running S02E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Sprinkle Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Lyra mad at the table S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png|It's About Time Lyra Heartstrings grabbing a newspaper S02E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Background ponies covering their ears S3E05.png|Magic Duel Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png|Spike at Your Service Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Ponies in awe S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png|Simple Ways Noteworthy with a bird on his head S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Rarity's even shinier coat S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Lyra giving a 10 backwards S4E20.png|Leap of Faith RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Lyra Heartstrings has her magic sealed S4E24.png|Equestria Games Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom More ponies in the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Tanks for the Memories Twilight and Celestia looking toward the stage S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Lyra listening to Sweetie Drops S5E9.png|Slice of Life Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png|Princess Spike Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png|Party Pooped Photo of Twilight, Moon Dancer, and friends S5E12.png|Amending Fences Lyra and Sweetie Drops merged together S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Upper Crust wearing a Princess Dress S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Orchard Blossom "Would these be your dear and beloved" S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity sing to CMC S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie with Groucho Marx glasses S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png|What About Discord? Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Lyra S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Sea Swirl and Lyra Heartstrings gallop to the school S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Maud Pie staring at Pouch Pony S6E3.png Maud Pie wants to make a return trade S6E3.png On Your Marks Mayor Mare signing a scroll S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Lyra and Sweetie Drops flying a kite S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Snowfall Frost's house exterior S6E8.png Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Snowfall sings "no more little games" S06E08.png Snowfall sings "for you to play" S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents pushing Snowfall out of the house S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Snowfall camera close-up S6E8.png Snowfall Frost looking in Snowdash's window S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents "and the reason is" S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents "to be with your friends!" S6E8.png Pinkie's Present big confetti finish S6E8.png A view of the party; Merry and Flutterholly talking to each other S06E08.png Flutterholly and Merry hears knocking and heads to the door S06E08.png Snowdash gets a gift S06E08.png Snowdash opens her gift S06E08.png Snowdash "no one's ever given me dragon toenail" S06E08.png Snowdash "It's awesome!" S06E08.png Snowdash "come get some eggnog" S06E08.png Snowdash goes off of screen S06E08.png Snowdash gets an eggnog S06E08.png Snowfall takes and eggnog and drinks it S06E08.png Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Ponies in the Ponyville Day Spa S6E10.png Rainbow Dash reading on a spa couch S6E10.png Flutter Brutter Zephyr follows an upset Fluttershy S6E11.png Spice Up Your Life Pinkie Pie and Saffron smiling at each other S6E12.png The Cart Before the Ponies Carts racing over a bridge S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Carousel Boutique exterior midday S6E15.png Rainbow runs into zombie Lyra and Twinkleshine S6E15.png Rainbow flies away from Lyra and Twinkleshine S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png Buckball Season Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png Ponies spectating as the score is tied S6E18.png Fluttershy "I don't know if we can win" S6E18.png Snails "you know what I would do?" S6E18.png Ponyville spectators cheer; Appleloosa spectators sad S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Season seven Celestial Advice Trixie talking with Our Town villagers S7E1.png Flashback to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns S7E1.png School fillies doing chemistry in pairs S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Flurry Heart makes a mess of toys in the store S7E3.png Rock Solid Friendship Lyra and Sweetie Drops walking together S7E4.png Pinkie Pie shoving Lyra toward Maud S7E4.png Pinkie Pie carrying Lyra Heartstrings S7E4.png Pinkie presenting a "Lyra-shaped rock" S7E4.png Lyra looking confused at Pinkie Pie S7E4.png Pinkie Pie glaring at Lyra Heartstrings S7E4.png Pinkie grins nervously; Lyra stands still S7E4.png Sweetie Drops pushing Lyra off-screen S7E4.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Honest Apple Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png Lily Lace's fashion model striking a pose S7E9.png Starstreak's fashion model on the runway S7E9.png Inky Rose's fashion model striking a pose S7E9.png Discordant Harmony Discord pushes shopping cart through Ponyville S7E12.png Fame and Misfortune Ponies startled by Twilight's loud voice S7E14.png Triple Threat Lyra Heartstrings arguing with Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Sweetie Drops turning away from Lyra Heartstrings S7E15.png Spike happy to see Lyra and Sweetie Drops arguing S7E15.png Spike offering to help Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops look at each other S7E15.png Spike helping Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Spike "never let cupcake flavors get in the way" S7E15.png Spike walking with Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Ponies clamoring agitatedly at the flower trio S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Ponies impressed by Mr. Breezy S7E19.png Uncommon Bond Lyra and Sweetie Drops getting off the train S7E24.png Shadow Play - Part 1 Exterior shot of the Castle of Friendship S7E25.png My Little Pony The Movie Ponies mingle in the Canterlot plaza MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle flies through Canterlot MLPTM.png Ponies waving to Princess Twilight MLPTM.png Storm Creature stomping on the ground MLPTM.png Storm Guards lead ponies away in chains MLPTM.png Capper and ponies enter Canterlot square MLPTM.png Canterlot square filling with energy MLPTM.png Magical energy envelops all of Canterlot MLPTM.png Season eight The Maud Couple Pinkie Pie laughing hysterically S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "it's funny 'cause it's true!" S8E3.png Pinkie grinning at Maud from the audience S8E3.png Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Ponies surprise cardboard cutout of Maud S8E3.png Bird's-eye view of Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Grannies Gone Wild Lyra and Bon Bon taking a booth picture S8E5.png Rainbow Dash photobombs Lyra and Bon Bon S8E5.png Booth pictures of Rainbow, Lyra, and Bon Bon S8E5.png Jack Pot points to the theater entrance S8E5.png Big Bucks and Jack Pot's magic show S8E5.png Grannies watching Big Bucks and Jack Pot S8E5.png Big Bucks and Jack Pot begin their grand finale S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals walk to the stage S8E5.png Rainbow Dash tells grannies to come back S8E5.png Rainbow Dash cut off by Big Stallion S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals taking the stage S8E5.png Audience ponies gasping in shock S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals drenched on stage S8E5.png Audience ponies in even more shock S8E5.png Big Bucks and Jack Pot leave the stage S8E5.png Curtains close on the magic show S8E5.png Rainbow and grannies boarding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Surf and/or Turf Ponies about to board the Friendship Express S8E6.png The Break Up Break Down Lyra Heartstrings trotting past Big Mac S8E10.png Lyra and Bon Bon exchange Hearts and Hooves presents S8E10.png Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon hugging S8E10.png The End in Friend Starlight, Dash, and Rarity at Ponyville Cafe S8E17.png Starlight trying to get her friends to make up S8E17.png Other cafe patrons gasp at Rarity and Dash S8E17.png Rainbow "I'm only hanging out with ponies" S8E17.png Other cafe patrons gasping again S8E17.png Starlight appears between Rarity and Dash S8E17.png Yakity-Sax Ponies mingling in Ponyville S8E18.png Ponies hear Pinkie's yovidaphone playing S8E18.png Main five hear Pinkie as ponies run away S8E18.png Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Wonderbolts fly over the cheering crowd S8E18.png Pinkie Pie appears in the derby crowd S8E18.png Pinkie starts playing at Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Main ponies sulking outside Town Hall S8E18.png The Washouts Applejack pointing at available seats S8E20.png Rainbow puts Scootaloo down on bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "total Wonderbolts ripoff!" S8E20.png Rainbow "invented sitting on bleachers!" S8E20.png Rainbow grabs popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Scootaloo gets high hoof from Rolling Thunder S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Audience ponies gasp in shock and terror S8E20.png Lightning Dust flies out of Jaws of Smashalot S8E20.png Main ponies and Scootaloo cheer for Lightning S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "that was insane!" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash cheers for the Washouts S8E20.png Scootaloo "I told you!" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash nonchalantly impressed S8E20.png Stadium after the Washouts' show S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Ponies singing in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Ponies singing One More Day together MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie appears through crown of ponies MLPBGE.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops at Hearth's Warming MLPBGE.png Elf pony appears being chased by raccoon MLPBGE.png Ponies singing together in Ponyville square MLPBGE.png Split-screen of stuff being bought and gift-wrapped MLPBGE.png Twilight nervously flying through Ponyville MLPBGE.png Spike following Twilight with long list MLPBGE.png Spike's list gets snagged MLPBGE.png Ponies walking about the marketplace MLPBGE.png Line of ponies out of post office door MLPBGE.png Spike shouting in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Ponies go about their business around Spike MLPBGE.png Ponyville Day Spa covered in snow MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies stampede past Mane Six S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies charging with a net S9E2.png Fancy Pants with ribbon around his eyes S9E2.png Rarity catches Sombrafied ponies in net S9E2.png Pinkie and AJ tie up Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ see ponies flying overhead S9E2.png Common Ground Buckball fans cheering in the stands S9E6.png Right side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Left side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Movie-watching ponies stare at Team Ponyville S9E6.png Ponies exiting the movie theater S9E6.png Exterior view of the buckball stadium S9E6.png RD, Quibble, Sky, and Wind approach the stadium S9E6.png Quibble "not saying it's a terrible idea" S9E6.png Side exterior view of buckball stadium S9E6.png Buckball fans cheer for Team Ponyville S9E6.png Ponies cheering for the two buckball teams S9E6.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png Rarity and Yona dancing in pony circles S9E7.png Between Dark and Dawn Luna watching pony version of Wicked S9E13.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png A Trivial Pursuit Ponies gathered in Hay Burger restaurant S9E16.png Pinkie Pie enters the Hay Burger S9E16.png Everyone in the restaurant groaning S9E16.png Granny Smith asks for a scorekeeper S9E16.png Spike volunteers to be scorekeeper S9E16.png Everypony cheering for Trivia Trot S9E16.png First round of Trivia Trot begins S9E16.png Ponies having refreshments during break S9E16.png Spike announcing "one minute left" S9E16.png Spike picked up in Twilight's telekinesis S9E16.png Pinkie holding a large plate of food S9E16.png Pinkie scarfing food into her mouth S9E16.png Pinkie Pie grins with a full stomach S9E16.png Second round of Trivia Trot begins S9E16.png Everypony thinking about the answer S9E16.png Granny begins 'Sticks and Stones' category S9E16.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Maud S9E16.png Granny begins the 'Ancient Legends' category S9E16.png Mudbriar "that answer is incomplete" S9E16.png Mudbriar "Lord Tirek and Scorpan" S9E16.png The Summer Sun Setback Canterlot Castle courtyard before sunrise S9E17.png Celestia and Luna join Twilight on stage S9E17.png Twilight addressing right side of the crowd S9E17.png Twilight addressing the entire crowd S9E17.png Ponies cheering for the Two Sisters S9E17.png She Talks to Angel Fluttershy walking into Ponyville S9E18.png Lyra and Bon Bon having a picnic S9E18.png Everypony staring at Angel-Fluttershy S9E18.png Dragon Dropped Rarity looking at Spike and Gabby hanging out at Ponyville Cafe S9E19.png Spike, Gabby, Lyra, and Bon Bon having milkshakes S9E19.png A Horse Shoe-In Ponies listen to DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Ponies blown away by magical sound S9E20.png Ponies cheer for DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Crusaders about to get on the Ferris wheel S9E22.png Ferris wheel pony refusing entry to Spur S9E22.png The Big Mac Question Ponies being terrorized by living apples S9E23.png Noteworthy being chased by living apple S9E23.png Lyra and Bon Bon propose in the background S9E23.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Unicorn 1 addressing other unicorns S9E25.png Unicorn 1 "it's all we can do" S9E25.png Raspberry Dazzle looking worried S9E25.png The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Unicorns levitate Mane Six and Spike to hilltop S9E25.png Mane Six and many friends in a magic bubble S9E25.png Twilight observing the battle from above S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "how are you all here?" S9E25.png Raspberry Dazzle addresses the unicorns S9E25.png Soarin crashes into the magic bubble S9E25.png Unicorns struggling to maintain the shield S9E25.png Minuette, Twinkle, and Lyra's magic fails S9E25.png The bubble shield starts to crumble S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "I almost lost my way!" S9E25.png Twilight "everycreature here has reminded me" S9E25.png The Last Problem Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, and villains in newspaper S9E26.png Applejack toasting a glass to Twilight S9E26.png Applejack notices her glass is empty S9E26.png Waiter pony pouring applesauce for AJ S9E26.png Applejack with applesauce in her glass S9E26.png Applejack looks leery at Big McIntosh S9E26.png Audience ponies looking very confused S9E26.png Wide view of Ponyville many moons later S9E26.png Ponies interacting in future Ponyville S9E26.png Older Derpy flies over future Ponyville S9E26.png Fluttershy hopping across a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on orange background S9E26.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Ponies in line for Granny's fruitcake BGES1.png Applejack and Dash in a very long line BGES1.png Applejack "I win" BGES1.png Applejack smirking at Rainbow Dash BGES1.png Rarity's Biggest Fan Rarity with head sticking out train window MLPS1.png Rarity sitting depressed on the train MLPS1.png Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "commend the cookie dough!" MLPS5.png Comet, Raindrops, and Lyra excited for ice cream MLPS5.png Cranky "I can't stand eating cold things" MLPS5.png Ponies entering the ice cream museum MLPS5.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 Ghost cover back.png Comic issue 1 page 5.png Comic issue 4 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 4 Hot Topic cover textless.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 5.jpg Comic issue 5 page 3.png IDW comic issue 9 cover by Andy Price.jpg Comic issue 9 San Diego Comic Con Exclusive (IDW) textless.jpg Comic issue 9 page 4.png Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover uncolored.jpg Comic issue 10 credits page.jpg Comic issue 20 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 20 Phoenix Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 28 page 1.jpg Comic issue 43 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 46 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 46 page 3.jpg Comic issue 46 page 5.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 59 page 5.jpg Comic issue 71 pages 2-3.jpg Comic micro 3 page 2.png MLP Friends Forever 1 Blank Variant.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 23 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 29 page 2.png My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Other MLP Annual 2013 page 2.jpg Comic issue 4 and 5 Midtown combined covers.jpg Merchandise Heartstrings.jpg|Heartstrings from the January 2012 mystery packs. Lyra Heartstrings prototype 2012 Hasbro Toy Fair.jpg|Playful Pony prototype at the 2012 Toy Fair. Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012.jpg|May 2012 Playful Pony. Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012 in package.jpg|In packaging with DVD sticker. Lyra Heartstrings Surprise Bag toy.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings mystery pack toy. Funko Lyra Heartstrings in box.png Funko Lyra Heartstrings.png Funko Lyra Heartstrings translucent.png Crystal empire set.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops in the 2011 Comic Con poster. Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg|Sitting behind Sweetie Drops Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png A Canterlot Wedding UK DVD.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings trading card.jpg|Golden Harvest & Lyra Heartstrings trading card. NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Miscellaneous Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg RiM Earth pony race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|At the background of Racing is Magic with Sweetie Drops RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Part of a mini-game with Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest and Daisy RiM Unicorn race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|With Sweetie Drops again Lyra funko vinyl.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Lyra Heartstrings runs from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Season 1 Lyra The Last Roundup S02E14.png|Season 2 Background ponies covering their ears S3E05.png|Season 3 Lyra giving a 10 backwards S4E20.png|Season 4 Lyra listening to Sweetie Drops S5E9.png|Season 5 pt:Lyra Heartstrings/Galeria